


We'll Get a Little Place in Harlem and We'll Figure it Out

by moonjockey



Series: Burr Worked Next Door [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Job angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjockey/pseuds/moonjockey
Summary: “Aaron was learning that living with Hamilton and Living With Hamilton were two very different things.”In the conclusion to the Teacher!AU trilogy, Hamilton and Burr face cohabitation, RIFs, the students’ deep and inexplicable hunger to see their teachers dabbing, and Hamilton's no-good, absolutely-not, very-bad ideas about how to cheer Burr up.





	1. I guess I’m gonna finally have to listen to you

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed my username since I last wrote in this series, but it's still me! I'm back with more Hamburr Teacher!AU
> 
> I never thought I would write one long fic about Teacher!Hamburr let alone THREE. Writing these fics has been so much fun and I feel like I've come a long way as a writer since that first one over a year ago. THANK YOU THANK YOU to LeftHook for reading through this and putting up with me texting her random passages with "THIS IS OKAY RIGHT?" You're the best <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After living together for a couple months, Aaron found that living with Hamilton and Living With Hamilton were two very different things. 

Hamilton dropped all pretense that he was a normal, clean, ungross person--pretense Aaron hadn’t even realized was there. 

They arrived home after a long day, the door barely closed--and there was Hamilton removing his tie and his pants. Yeah, the clothes were just off. 

Aaron struggled to restrain his eyeroll. “Jesus Christ, Hamilton.” He put his work bag neatly on the hooks by the door. “You could at least go into the bedroom.” 

“You know the routine by now, Burr. This is just how I do me.” 

Aaron was well aware; didn’t mean he had to like it. 

And that was only one of many discoveries he had made about his boyfriend. Along with--“Oh my god, Hamilton. Get your gross-ass mug out of the bathroom.” 

Hamilton ran in, face ablaze. Aaron lifted the coffee mug from the top of the toilet and passed it unceremoniously to Hamilton. 

“Sorry, Burr. I’ll wash it now. I’m starting the dishes.” 

Aaron pressed a kiss onto Hamilton's cheek. 

He really was trying. Aaron had made a fancy schedule and put it on the fridge when Hamilton had moved in, color-coded and everything. It was hard to miss being that it was basically the only thing on the fridge besides a small picture of his nephew and a picture of himself and Hamilton together. 

Hamilton was true to his word and when Aaron came out of the bathroom, Hamilton was standing over the sink, up to his elbows in sudsy water in only his boxers and undershirt. 

Aaron came up behind him, rubbing some of the tension out of his shoulders. “Thanks for doing this, even though you had a long day. I know you were looking forward to couch time.” 

“Of course. It’s on the schedule after all.” Hamilton gestured to the fridge with a soapy wooden spoon, sending a string of bubbles flying. “But after this...it’s couch time.” 

Aaron stood back. “Whose turn is it to make dinner?” he asked casually, pretending to look at the schedule, though he knew. It was Thursday, Hamilton’s day for dinner. 

Hamilton’s shoulders dropped. Aaron heard a clink of a glass as Hamilton dropped it in the sink. “Are you kidding me? Dishes and dinner on the same day?” 

Hamilton picked the glass back up and continued to wash it with the washcloth. 

Aaron knew he had a long day, so he let the comment slide. He gave Hamilton’s shoulders another squeeze. 

 

Hamilton was shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate. Aaron could only watch, horrified. Hamilton had worked through lunch again and was obviously starving. Hamilton had made his specialty: pasta. It was about as complicated as his meals got. 

And just like in every other aspect of his life, he was talking through it all. 

“So I told Jefferson that--”

“Hamilton. Please. Just slow down and chew your food, you can tell me this later.” 

Hamilton rolled his eyes, visibly swallowed and continued. “I told Jefferson that I couldn’t get riffed. I have seniority.” 

Aaron stared at his plate, breathing out. This was approximately the hundredth time he had mentioned it. And it still made Aaron’s blood boil to see those smug dimples appear on his face. 

“You may have mentioned it,” he managed. “But again. There are teachers that have more than you. So you don’t know. And please, can we please stop talking about this?” Aaron fixed him with a look. 

Hamilton placed his fork on his plate and reached out to grip Aaron’s hand, which was resting on the table. 

“Sorry. I just can’t help it sometimes. I know you know this and I’ll keep apologizing for it.” 

Aaron lifted his lips in semblance of a smile. He pulled his hand away and swirled some of the spaghetti Hamilton had made around his fork. “Thanks for dinner, you’re getting better! I can tell you actually added some extra spices to it.” It was mildly better than the bland pasta Hamilton had made for him when they first started dating. 

“I poured in ‘Italian spices’ that I saw in your spice cabinet. Such a master chef over here.” 

 

After dinner found them both on the couch, Aaron watching Scandal on Netflix, Hamilton working on grading student essays. 

Hamilton was scribbling comments in the margin, a little crease of concentration in between his eyebrows, mouthing to himself as he wrote. Aaron found himself watching Hamilton more than the TV. 

Aaron lived for private moments like this, when he could watch Hamilton working. He was still in awe of the man’s work ethic. Aaron had not even opened his work bag after dinner, choosing instead to pour himself a glass of wine and catch up on his shows. 

Hamilton threw down his pen. “Okay. I think I’m done with this for the night.” He flipped the essay back to the first page and took the whole pile and stuffed them into his bag. “It’s hard to work with you watching me so intensely.” Hamilton’s eyes, dark and wide, sparkled at him. 

Aaron felt his face heat up slightly, but smirked back. “You caught me. You know I like to watch your brilliant mind at work.” 

“Well, this brilliant mind needs a rest. And also, needs to see how Olivia Pope handles this one.” Hamilton leaned back on the couch and threw a blanket over the both of them, tangling his legs with Aaron’s. 

“Ah, your feet are so cold! Put on some damn socks!” Aaron said, pulling his feet away from Hamilton’s ice-cold toes. 

“Who needs socks, when I have your soft and warm ones?” Hamilton snaked his foot towards Aaron’s again. In the end, Hamilton won the battle, their bodies basically intertwined as they watched the TV. 

After a few minutes, Hamilton brought out his phone and began scrolling through social media. Even when not doing work, he never could sit idle for very long. 

Hamilton brought his phone out in front to take a selfie of the two of them. Aaron didn’t make any attempt to smile, his face blank, his lips flat as Hamilton clicked. 

Hamilton looked at the picture. “This is the most Burr-iest of faces. I love it.” Hamilton typed away and flashed the phone towards Aaron. A picture of the two of them stared up at him--Hamilton’s eyes scrunched up, the cheesiest biggest smile on his face, and Aaron looking dead inside. It also had the words ‘Domestic AF’ in big bright yellow letters on the bottom of the picture. 

“Why have you done this? Who needs to see this?” 

Hamilton continued to click away on his phone. “My loyal followers, of course. And a few of our friends.” 

“Our friends? Your friends.” And he was okay with this. Hamilton had a lot of friends, and they were fine, but he wouldn’t exactly call himself close with any of them. 

“Oh, my Burr. You have friends as well. Okay, like two friends. It’s fine.” 

Hamilton laughed as he read something on his phone. “Mulligan says, ‘Looking good, Burr.’” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket roughly away from Hamilton. “You just ambushed me with your phone. What am I supposed to look like?” 

“You know you love me anyways.” 

He did, God help him. He still did. 

\----

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He pushed his laptop from his lap, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. 

Burr cocked an eyebrow at him. “Too much computer time?”

“Yeah, just a bit of a headache. Need to take a break.” 

Burr regarded him from where he lay next to him on the bed. _Their bed._ “I really think you need to get glasses. This has been happening a lot.” 

Alex had been trying to do a bit of work before going to bed. Since they’d moved in together, he tried to go to bed when Burr did. It didn’t always happen. 

“You’re probably right.” He did have to put books a lot closer when reading and was often getting headaches when he was looking at screens for too long.

“Wait. What was that? Did I hear that right?” Burr said, turning off the light on his side of the bed. He laid down facing Alex with a smirk. 

“Ha. Ha. We’re spending too much time together. I can’t always argue with you.” Alex’s head was pounding; he knew he wouldn’t get any more work done that night. He placed his laptop on the floor and turned off his light. 

“I know. I know,” Burr said once it was dark. “I appreciate it.” 

Burr scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm tightly around him. Alex sighed at the contact, relaxing into Burr’s arms. 

 

Alex woke up what felt like only a few minutes later, Burr was still pressed up against him, snoring loudly in his ear. Alex groaned, squeezing his eyes tight. He lightly elbowed Burr. “Stop snoring.” 

Burr was the most reserved person he knew when awake, but Hamilton had come to find out that he was a very active sleeper. He talked in his sleep, he sometimes snored, he even once had sleepwalked. Hamilton figured that when Burr kept so much in his head and to himself, it had to come out somehow. 

And unfortunately, it often interrupted Alex’s already erratic sleep schedule. 

Burr stopped for a moment, catching his breath before wheezing out an even louder snore. Alex grumbled, rearranging himself farther away from Burr. “Stop. Snoring,” he called out again, pushing Burr even harder. 

Burr mumbled and his eyes slowly blinked open. “S’what’s happening?” Burr slurred out. 

“You were snoring. I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Sorry. I’ll lay on my back.” Burr positioned himself on his back, his breathing slowing almost instantly, this time snore-free. 

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. 

 

Alex woke around 5:00 am. He laid in bed, trying to squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep; he had a difficult time falling back asleep after Burr woke him up snoring. 

His mind started to go through his day and he began to feel restless. Alex rolled out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Burr, who was still sleeping soundly. That jerk. He gazed down fondly at Burr, watching his shoulders slowly rise and fall as he slept. He tugged the blanket up tighter around Burr. 

Alex was sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a cup of coffee and checking his email, his long wet hair dripping down his back, when he heard the bedroom door squeak open. Burr shuffled into the kitchen, stretching slightly. “Morning,” Burr mumbled heading towards the counter to pour himself a much smaller cup of coffee in the same mug he had to use every. single. day. 

When Alex had moved in he had brought along his large mug collection and Burr had only stared in horror as Alex began unpacking and placing them in the cabinet. 

“Now everything will be out of place!” Burr had yelled. Actually yelled. 

Burr only had two mugs. Alex did not understand. It had turned into a bit of a fight, with Alex arguing that he drank a lot of coffee and tea and he needed all of them and Burr bringing up that this was his place, so Alex had to go along with how he did things. It was completely ridiculous, but when it was all over and done with, Alex compromised by keeping most of his mugs in storage and putting his few favorites in the cabinet. He also hid a few in cabinets Burr had never looked in and had yet to be found out…

Burr made his coffee in his boring white mug with a B in fancy script, pouring in his typical small splash of cream. Burr’s eyes were half-lidded as he hunched over his cup, blowing off the steam before taking a sip. 

“Someone’s still a little sleepy this morning.” Alex said, eyeing Burr. Out of the pair of them, Alex was more of a morning person, even with the small amount of sleep he usually got. He always was awake before the sunrise on workdays, coffee usually providing him with the energy he needed. 

Burr didn’t say anything, only lifted his cup to take a sip. 

“If anything it should be me, you were snoring again last night,” Alex said. 

“Sorry.” Burr gave him a half-hearted shrug. “I know it probably didn’t help your headache you had.” 

Alex had all but forgotten about the headache. “Oh right...pretty sure you’re right about those.” 

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right, Hamilton?” Burr leaned forward to place his hand against Alex’s forehead. “You just said I was right last night too.” 

“Such a comedian. Why teach when you could take that up full time!” 

Burr’s eyes were definitely gonna get stuck with how many times a day he rolled his eyes at Alex. 

“I think I might,” Alex shuddered, “have to go to the eye doctor.” 

Burr nodded as he placed his coffee mug down. “I've been telling you that for months now.” 

“Well I never admitted to being a great listener.” Alex picked up his phone. “I’m putting it as a reminder in my phone to call one later. Will you break up with me if I have to wear glasses?” Alex looked up over his phone and batted his eyes towards Burr. 

Burr rarely responded to his questions like this, and it didn’t look like he would be starting now, with how half asleep he still looked. 

“Do you want any breakfast?” Alex asked.

“I’ll just eat a quick bowl of cereal.” Burr sighed taking another sip of his coffee and glancing at the clock on the microwave. “Sorry, I’m being slow today. I know we have that meeting before school. I better get moving.”

 

Alex was fidgeting with the keys as he stood by the door, his hair now dry and up in a neat ponytail, school bag slung across his shoulder. He didn’t want to keep checking his phone to look at the time, but he knew they needed to leave. Alex was normally the first one ready, but he usually didn’t have to wait _this_ long. Burr was clearly having a sleepy slow morning. 

Burr finally came out of the bedroom, pulling a purple sweater over a crisp blue dress shirt. Alex froze, the keys flopping in his hand. Burr raised an eyebrow at him. 

“When you look that good wearing that purple sweater, it’s hard for me to stay annoyed at you for running late.” Burr could only roll his eyes as he moved to slip his shoes on. 

Alex tracked his movements closely, wrapping his arms around Burr’s waist when he stood up again. He pulled Burr towards him, inhaling his scent. “Goddamn, you look good.” Alex gave him a once-over. The hint of a smile finally showed on Burr’s face. 

“If I was a different person that didn’t mind being late, I would have my way with you right now, but sadly we must go.” Alex couldn’t resist and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Burr’s--of course even Burr’s lips were smooth and his breath fresh and minty. His own lips, he knew, were rough and chapped, and Burr reached into his bag, handing Alex his chapstick without comment as they left the apartment. 

 

“We have a lot to discuss at this meeting, so let’s quiet down so we can get started.” Washington addressed the teachers, standing in front of them. 

Alex sat with Burr right at the front of the room. Alex had a notebook open on the table in front of him, his pen ready to take notes as Washington spoke. 

“As you know, we’ve had a lot of budget cuts at the state and district level and unfortunately that will result in job changes--teachers getting shuffled around, some teachers getting riffed, and a few contracts not being renewed.” 

A murmur rose up among the teachers. They all knew this, of course; it had been the talk of the teacher’s lounge for weeks. 

Alex raised his hand for a moment before asking, “If the rif notification is given, is it definite that the contract will not be renewed?” 

Washington waved his hand dismissing the question. “I was just about to get to that. All teachers will be given notifications by March 15th of contract renewal. A limited amount of riff notifications will also be given out. There is still a possibility that those with riff notification could be renewed, but they should be prepared to possibly find a new job.” The murmur grew even louder. 

 

Alex hovered near the door at the end of the meeting, mindlessly tapping against the doorframe as he waited for Burr. He nodded in greeting as the teachers poured out of the room. 

Burr was still talking to Angelica. Alex caught his attention and motioned to his wrist, at his nonexistent watch. Burr rolled his eyes, but moved with Angelica towards the door.

“Ugh, finally.” 

“Hello to you too, Alexander.” Angelica turned towards Burr. “I’m so sorry, but remember you signed up to deal with this one.” She gave Burr’s arm a sympathetic pat. 

“So you think you’ll be safe, Alexander?” Angelica gave him a look that--as always--pierced deep, as though she could know everything about him. 

Alex puffed himself up. “Of course and if not,” he shrugged, “I could get a new job easily. I mean, hey it’s me.” He elbowed Burr playfully. Burr gave him a more annoyed look than his stereotypical nonchalance. Alex knew was sick of all the riffing talk. 

Angelica laughed dryly. “So cocky. I guess we’ll see when the pink slips come out, where they’ll fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found [this picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/37/c3/9a/37c39a5c5f3aada3ce17a0a490256426.jpg) of Leslie Odom Jr. and obviously had to make Burr dress like that.


	2. Powder keg about to explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard for angst town...

It was March 15th. The pink slip had been sitting in Aaron’s mailbox when he went to check it that morning. He felt Hamilton’s eyes on him as he stared at the pink slip, the words blurring, but knowing exactly what it meant. 

Hamilton’s voice rang in his ears. “Oh shit, Burr. That sucks. Well it’s not definite at least.” 

Aaron’s eyes rose from the pink slip held tightly in his hands, his eyes flashing dangerously, his jaw set. Hamilton at least had the decency to look worried and upset for him. Aaron’s eyes flickered to the white piece of paper in Hamilton’s hands. 

Hamilton waved it slightly. “Yeah, uh, I guess my contract is renewed.” 

Aaron nodded firmly and grabbed the rest of his mail from his box before turning on his heel, leaving the room, without a word. 

 

It was a long day that would turn into long months. 

_You have no job. YOU HAVE NO JOB._ It was all he could think of. That along with the hint of dark green jealousy that had seeped its way in. He didn’t want to be jealous or mad at Hamilton; it wasn’t his fault. But yet here he was being jealous and mad. Hamilton hadn’t reacted the way Aaron thought he should as his boyfriend, his partner--waving that white slip in his face. He didn’t even deserve it! Aaron was the better teacher, he always had been. Hamilton had even once admitted it! It was only because of seniority; Hamilton had been at the school longer. 

These dark thoughts swirled around his head as he attempted to make his way through the first few periods of the day, trying to smile through it all. Though, he had snapped at one kid for simply asking to go to the bathroom.

“No! Why does everyone seem to need to go to the bathroom all of a sudden?!”

The kids’ eyes all widened, looking at each other. He wasn't usually the yelling kind of teacher. The kids could definitely tell something was up. They gave him weary looks as they left the room at the end of the period. 

 

Aaron sat at his desk and ate his sandwich, not wanting to see or talk to anyone else. He took a bite of his sandwich, staring at it morosely. 

Of course Hamilton sought him out, of course he poked his head in, his eyes looking worried, looking kind. None of that earlier smugness to be seen. Hamilton was tentative in a way Aaron hadn’t seen since before they started dating. 

“Burr?” he asked so cautiously, Aaron had to double check it was still Hamilton speaking. 

Aaron swallowed and took another bite, not making eye contact, not wanting to talk. He knew he would either break down or snap and neither seemed like a viable option, especially during school. 

Aaron heard Hamilton move towards him, pushing in chairs into a few desks, could feel his presence as he gripped his shoulder. “Burr, can you please say something?” 

Aaron had no choice--Hamilton just kept standing there, his hand constantly squeezing Aaron’s shoulder. 

“What should I say? I got riffed and I don’t have a job for sure next year. It sucks, what more is there to say?” Aaron said all of this to an inspirational mountain poster-- _Never give up!_ \-- he had in the corner of his room. He shrugged off Hamilton’s grip and continued to eat his sandwich. 

Hamilton grabbed a kid’s chair and moved it directly in Aaron’s line of sight. Because it was Hamilton, he turned the chair around and sat in it backwards, elbows resting upon the back of the chair. 

“Can you please look at me?” 

It was hard to deny when Hamilton was right there in his space as always. 

Aaron stared defiantly at Hamilton. “What?” he asked. 

“Even if you don’t get a contract here, you’ll be fine, you know that right?” Hamilton said sincerely. 

Aaron’s eyes drifted towards the mountain poster again, his eyes pooling with unwanted tears.   
Oh god--this was everything he didn’t want this to turn into at school. He sniffed briefly, set his jaw and picked up the remaining half of his sandwich, tried to return to some sense of normalcy. This was just a normal lunch at the job he still had. He was annoyed at Hamilton, that wasn’t out of the ordinary. 

“Yeah, sure. You’re right.” His own voice sounded robotic even to himself. He continued to eat his sandwich, washing it down with some of the water from his water bottle. 

Hamilton was still sitting there annoyingly in the chair the wrong way, staring at him worriedly. “Come on, Burr. Talk to me. Let me know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Hamilton pleaded. 

Aaron put his water bottle down, curved his lip up in a strange way that he knew Hamilton would see through, but still had half of the day to get through. “I’m fine, really. I just need to get through the day. I don’t want to get into it while we’re at school--” 

“--Are you sure? You don’t look fine...” 

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to take calming breaths. Hamilton just continued to stare at him worriedly. After a few seconds Aaron managed a fake smile again. “Tell me about your day instead. How did the kids do on their unit 5 test?” 

 

Aaron somehow made it through the rest of the day, thoughts of his job security buried down deep. He focused on teaching the lessons and tried to forget. 

He knew it wouldn't last. Hamilton was still Hamilton, after all.

Aaron was locking up his room when he felt an arm suddenly thrown across his shoulders. He stiffened. This was 100% against the rules. It was 4:00. They were in the hallway. Kids, teachers, anyone could still be around and see them. 

“Burr, you ok--”

Aaron threw off Hamilton’s arm rather violently. Hamilton actually stumbled before standing up straight, looking shocked for a moment. “I'll take that as a no.” 

Aaron could only stare, his lips clamped, taking deep breaths through his nose to calm down. He could feel himself ready to explode. 

“I just--” 

“No. Not here. Leave it,” Aaron managed. 

“But--” 

“Stop. Talking.” Aaron gripped the strap of his bag tightly. He needed to get out of here before he made a scene because God knows Hamilton wouldn’t actually stop talking. He breezed past a confused Hamilton and made his way to his car. 

\----

Alex left the building as fast as he could, his school bag hitting his leg as he ran. 

Pushing open the door, he put his hand over his eyes to block the sun as he looked for Burr’s car. Scanning the parking lot, he saw the dark blue car still sitting there. Alex put his hand on his chest to catch his breath for a moment. He was more out of shape than he cared to admit. 

He took off running towards the car, still worried that Burr would just leave him. 

Alex slowed to a stop as he approached the car. Burr was sitting in the driver’s side, his hands tight around the steering wheel, his shoulders hunched over. Though Alex couldn’t feel see his expression clearly through the glass, he could feel the anger and tension flowing through. Alex gulped before knocking on the window lightly with a wave and opening the door. 

The only acknowledgement Burr had made that Alex had entered the car was that his hands tightened even more on the steering wheel. 

“Oh, good you’re still here. Kinda thought you’d left with how quick you got outta there,” Alex said with a dry chuckle. 

“I’m your ride. We live together,” Burr replied stonily. 

Burr pulled out of the parking lot. He still had barely even looked at Alex since he got into the car. 

God, this was awkward. 

He needed to break the silence and he didn’t know how to help Burr not be upset. It had helped during lunch when had talked about other things. Well, it didn’t exactly help--Burr was acting more stiff than normal--but he could try again. 

“So uhh, I made an appointment with an eye doctor, can you take me after school tomorrow? If not I’ll just take the subway.”

“Sure.” 

“Great, you can help me pick out glasses then if I actually end up needing them.” Alex swept his eyes over to Burr again, hoping for some semblance of a smile, something besides the dark cloud that was hovering over him. All he got was a slight nod. 

 

Really he should have seen this coming, Burr had been keeping in a lot the whole day. But that’s how Burr lived his life and Alex never could quite predict the exact moment when Burr would explode, other than it always came when he least expected it. 

This time, it was when they walked in the door to their apartment. Burr was silently hanging up his bag, going through his usual routine. Alex had just placed down his own bag and kicked off his shoes. They went flying towards the couch. “God. DAMNIT,” Burr yelled. “Don’t leave your shoes there! Can’t you just take your shoes off and put them where they belong?!” He gestured wildly towards the mat where all the other shoes were. 

Alex, who was in the process of taking off his suit jacket, froze. “Sorry--” 

“Oh okay, you’re sorry. But you do it every single fucking day and I’m sick of it.” And of course had never said one word about it. Alex had vaguely noticed how his shoes always ended up on the mat by the next morning, but never thought it was an issue. Burr was particular and liked everything just so.

Burr threw his coat to the ground and toed off his shoes, placing them roughly on the mat. “Look, see it’s not that hard.” Burr rose from the ground, his normally neutral, passive expression filled with venom. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“You should have said--” Alex started, calmly. 

“If I said everything that you do wrong, it’s all I would ever say,” Burr spat. He squared himself towards Alex, his arms wrapped tightly against his chest. 

Alex was trying so hard to be understanding, Burr was upset, he’d had a rough day. But he couldn’t help it. If someone was insulting him, he had blinders on, couldn’t look past it. “What the fuck? I know you’re upset, but Jesus.”

“Yeah I’m upset. I found out that I don’t have a job next year and--” 

“You don’t know that for sure,” Alex cut him off. 

Burr’s eyes darkened. “AND it’s apparently too much to ask that my boyfriend can be understanding and let me just be upset--”

“I’m trying to help!” Why couldn’t Burr see that? He was trying his best--he hadn’t even asked Burr about it the whole ride home. 

“OKAY, you know what would help?” Burr took a step forward towards him, his whole body tensed. Alex actually had to step back, his eyes widening at the brunt of Burr’s anger. “How about not talking over me, not putting your arm around me at work? There’s a start. OH, and maybe don’t wave your white slip in my face and then try to tell me it’s okay, it’s not for sure. Of course you can say that. It’s all fine for you!” 

Burr stomped out of the room. 

Alex couldn’t deny that he had done those things, but it was only with Burr’s best interest at heart. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” 

Burr’s only response was a slammed door to the bedroom. 

 

Alex tried to focus on his grading for the next few hours, but his attention kept being dragged towards Burr and the still closed bedroom door. They fought a lot, mostly petty little things that resolved quickly; those never bothered him. He secretly liked to rile Burr up. But this was different. Burr never had hidden in his room for quite so long before. 

His stomach started growling loudly. He never did have his lunch at school today--he had just gone straight to Burr’s room. He looked at his phone. It was 7:30 and he still hadn’t seen Burr since they got home from school. 

Alex dropped his grading on the coffee table and stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. Burr had had enough time to calm down by now, he would get what Alex was trying to do--he was only trying to comfort Burr like he had done for Alex in the past. Alex would make dinner for him and fix things between them. Yes, that’s what he’d do. Burr could never stay mad at him for too long anyways. 

Alex moved towards the kitchen and began to take out the pasta and sauce for dinner. Burr had been planning on making some sort of chicken dish tonight that they had bought ingredients for, but Alex dared not attempt it. 

He banged about the kitchen making dinner, hoping the noises and smells would rustle Burr from his angry solitude in the bedroom, to no avail. Alex sighed and walked to the bedroom, pausing briefly before knocking on the door. 

“Uhh--Burr?” he said to the closed door. “I made dinner if you wanna come out and have some. You don’t even have to eat it with me! But you should probably eat, it’s getting late now.” 

Alex heard no sound or movement come from the room. He knew Burr would be even crabbier if he didn’t eat, so he opened the door. 

Only one of the side table lamps was on, illuminating Burr, who was curled up on the bed, looking to be sound asleep. 

“Burr?” Alex tried again, stepping closer to the bed. Burr stirred briefly with a sleepy sound. 

“You should get up, you’re not going to be able to fall asleep tonight and you need to eat. I made dinner.” Alex hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on Burr’s shoulder and shaking him lightly. Burr finally opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the light. 

Burr pushed himself up off the bed, wiping a hand across his face. “What time is is?” Burr mumbled. 

“Almost 8. I made dinner if you--” 

Burr nodded and stood up, brushing past Alex. 

Alex followed close behind into the kitchen. “Sorry for waking you up, just thought you'd want to eat.” 

Burr took out a plate and was scooping out ravioli. “It's fine.” 

He handed the plate to Alex. Alex was stunned for a moment as he held onto the plate. “Oh you didn't have to...I can get it--”

“It's not a big deal,” Burr said as he took out a plate and put the food on it. 

Alex half expected Burr to take his dinner elsewhere, but Burr put his plate down at his typical spot at one end of the table. 

Alex sat down and started to eat. He was starving. 

“Do you want water?” Burr asked as he opened a cabinet. 

Shit. He should be the one getting that for Burr. Alex was really was sort of failing at this whole taking care of Burr thing.

Alex swallowed and stood up attempting to take the glass out of Burr’s hands. “You know what? Here let me get it,” Alex said. 

Burr glared at him, the first emotion he had shown since he woke up from his nap. “It’s nothing. Go eat, you’re hungry.” 

Alex put his hands up. “Okay. Okay.” He dug into his food once more. 

Burr put the glass of water in front of Alex. “Thanks,” Alex said sheepishly. 

Alex didn’t know how to treat this side of Burr. He wanted to help, but every attempt he made just made Burr even more upset with him. He was not acting like Alex thought he should be. He thought Burr would be as petty as Alex usually was when he was angry. 

Burr sat down and started to eat, slowly, his gaze fixed on a spot away from Alex. 

“Can you tell me what you want me to do here?” Alex said after a few minutes of watching Burr methodically chew his ravioli without so much as a glance. That at least got Burr’s attention. His eyes slowly swept Alex’s way, guarded. “I’m struggling to help you and want to make you feel better, but it’s like everything I do is just making it worse. You were so good at helping me with my whole dad situation last year...” 

Burr set down his fork and held his hands in tight fists on the table. “Oh, so now this is something else I have to do as well--help you help me?” 

“No--that’s not--that’s not what I meant!” Oh god, everything was unraveling again, he was a horrible boyfriend that wanted to help the person who means the most to him and he couldn’t even do that. 

“Then what did you mean?” Burr asked, staring at him through slitted eyes. 

“I’m just telling you that I’m trying! This sort of thing doesn’t come easy to me. I want to make you feel better...” 

“Then maybe stop making this all about you.” 

“I--I’m not--” Alex spluttered, though as soon as Burr said it, he knew it was true. 

Burr scoffed and poked a ravioli hard with his fork.


	3. Talk less, smile more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! Sorry this chapter is much shorter.

Aaron woke to his cell phone alarm blaring loudly from the side table. He reached a hand out to silence it. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head. 

All the events of the previous day started rolling over him. With the day he had, he was surprised he even got any sleep at all. 

He put out a hand to feel the cold side of the bed. A small part of him had hoped that Hamilton would sneak in sometime during the night. He never really slept quite right without him these days, even when he was furious with him. 

Aaron squeezed his eyes tight. He wanted to just stay in bed and not deal with anything--the fact that he didn’t have a job, the fact that he was fighting with his boyfriend. 

Aaron peeked out at the clock, debating whether he could pull together lesson plans for a substitute. If there was ever a day to take a sick day, it was today. He could stay home and not deal with the other teachers, the students, and _Hamilton_. He could figure out what he was going to do about a job…

He hadn’t even taken one sick day this year. He could do it. Aaron grabbed his phone to call for a sub. 

Aaron was sitting up in bed on his computer typing out quick plans to email to the sub coordinator when he heard the door creak open. His eyes flicked up to see Hamilton poking his head through tentatively. He only allowed himself a quick look, but Hamilton looked miserable--he did sleep on the couch after all--though he was already dressed and looked ready to go to work. Knowing Hamilton, he’d been up for hours and probably got even less sleep than normal. 

Aaron continued to type out his plans. 

“Uh, you coming to work today?” 

“No--writing my plans now.” His eyes drifted from his computer to Hamilton once more. “Oh, could you make sure that the sub gets the projector working? It can be a little tricky.” 

Aaron could see there was so much that he wanted to say, so many more words bouncing around in Hamilton’s head ready to get out. But all he managed to say was, “Okay. I can do that.” Hamilton paused again. “Well I’ll take the subway to work today, there’s still enough time.” 

Aaron hadn’t really considered Hamilton when he decided to take the day off. He did always drive the both of them to work every day. But was glad there was another way, there was no way he was going to get out of bed to drive him--or worse, give him the keys. 

“Okay.” Aaron went back to his plans. He didn’t feel the need to say anything more to Hamilton; it was up to him to fix this. Aaron always felt as if he had to do everything. If Hamilton could only say that he was sorry and just _listen_ , instead of being in his space trying to dictate everything. 

“I--uh--” Hamilton stuttered from the doorway. 

Aaron slowly raised his eyes to see Hamilton nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m so sorry about yesterday, Burr. I’m such an ass, I know. It sucks that you got riffed and I wish I knew how to make it better for you. I would give you the contract renewal if I could, you deserve it.”

Well, it was a start. 

Aaron nodded and his eyes-- _god damnit_ \--were misting. “Thanks.” 

Hamilton took a couple of steps into the room. He hesitated at the foot of the bed. 

“That doesn’t magically make it all better. I’m still annoyed at you. I’m still upset about my job,” Aaron said, his gaze fixed down at his computer once more. 

“I know. I just--” Aaron looked up to see Hamilton’s face falter slightly. “I just wanted to give you...a kiss, if that’s all right?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, though he could feel his heart warming at the timidness in Hamilton’s voice. He shrugged as if to say “go ahead.” 

Hamilton stepped closer, his lips lightly grazing Aaron’s cheek. 

He lingered close for a moment, and it was killing Aaron not to look at him. He knew if he did he would give in. Aaron would see his big eyes, his pouty lips--he would be swept up in Hamilton again. He would pull him down into bed and…

He couldn’t let himself think of that right now. 

Aaron heard Hamilton sigh right next to him. “Well, okay, guess I’ll go to work then.” 

Aaron put his hand on Hamilton’s arm before he walked away. Hamilton visibly brightened. 

“Here.” Aaron pressed a tube of chapstick into Hamilton’s hand. Hamilton took it with a smirk. 

“Thanks, Burr. Have a good day.” 

 

Aaron was very glad he had take the day off, though he didn’t feel much better about the outlook of his job than he had in the morning. He was not proud to admit that he basically wallowed around all day. 

Aaron had Netflix running most of the afternoon and kept checking his phone for messages from Hamilton, though he didn’t receive a single text all day. Hamilton was showing restraint Aaron had rarely seen.

Aaron threw his phone down on the couch after approximately the 100th time he had checked his phone that day--he wanted to keep being mad at Hamilton, keep being jealous of him, but damnit, after an evening and much of the day away from him, he missed him. He knew Hamilton was trying to keep his distance now, but Aaron was much more calm today. He wouldn’t snap. Not that Hamilton knew that. 

Aaron fell asleep as another episode of Parks and Rec that he had seen many, many times rolled on across the screen. 

 

Aaron’s phone was buzzing. He groaned and turned over. It buzzed again, and again. Sighing, Aaron rubbed at his eyes and picked up the phone from in between the couch cushions where it had lodged. 

His phone was lighting up with even more texts, all from Hamilton. Aaron knew he couldn’t actually keep silent for too long. 

All of the texts were selfies of Hamilton in different glasses. 

Aaron’s heart sank slightly, he had completely forgot about Hamilton’s appointment. 

**_Noooo Burr I have to get glasses  
please help me, which is sexiest? _ **

Aaron felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he scrolled through the pictures of Hamilton, who of course made stupid faces in all of them. The glasses he tried on ranged from ridiculously large 70s styles to more modern plain black plastic frames. 

**_I’d go with either of the black ones, they suit you._ **

**_Thanks <3_ **

\----  
Alex fumbled through his bag trying to find his keys. His vision was still very fuzzy from the dilation drops they had put in his eyes. 

It wasn’t as bad as going to a regular doctor, but he still had hated it. He really had wanted Burr there. 

Once he finally got in the apartment, he saw the form of Burr huddled under a blanket on the couch. He closed the door silently behind him, and made sure to put his shoes on the mat neatly next to Burr’s. 

Alex padded his way to the couch. 

“Hey,” Burr said, his eyes opening as Alex stood over him. “How was the eye doctor?” 

Burr sat up on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Alex couldn’t believe his luck. He practically ran to sit next to Burr. 

“It was fine, ugh they put those stupid drops in though, my vision is still messed up.” He rubbed at his eyes again, hoping it would help. There was still a slight blur to everything. 

Burr scooched closer to him on the couch, his hand settling to rest on Alex’s leg--what had he done to deserve that? 

“But you were right, I’m gonna need glasses. You always are.” Alex chanced a glance at Burr. There was a small smile on Burr’s face. Alex grinned at the sight. “I did order contacts though too. I’m not wearing glasses every day.” 

“Gotta say though, they make you look very smart.” 

“Oh yeah?” A day off of school seemed to do wonders for Burr--maybe all was forgiven? 

Burr nodded, moving even closer to Alex, his body flush against his.

“Uhh--so we’re okay then?” Alex said bluntly. He turned to look at Burr again, just as Burr huffed and moved away. 

Oh crap, he ruined it already. 

Alex opened his mouth to apologize, to say something to get Burr close to him again. But Burr threw up a hand silencing him. 

“I don’t know.” Burr leaned back against the couch, his arms tight to his chest now. “I still am not happy about my job, obviously, and want to be mad at you. But I guess I’m not being completely fair either and shouldn’t take all my frustrations out on you.” 

Burr looked over at him, his eyes looking more forgiving than Alex deserved. Alex took it as a sign he was allowed to speak. 

“Shit, Burr. No, it’s all _my_ fault. None of this is on you. I wanted to make you feel better and only managed to make you feel worse. I’m sorry.”

Burr nodded and loosened his arms, bringing one hand towards Alex. Alex took it and squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll make it up to you. You don’t have to move from the couch the rest of the day. I’m gonna order take out from your favorite place because god knows we don’t need my award-winning pasta again.” He got a genuine Burr smile and chuckle. Okay maybe things would be fine.“And I won’t even do any work, you have my attention and time the whole rest of the night. Whatever you need, whatever you want to do.” 

Burr squeezed his hand and leaned up against him, his head falling on Alex’s shoulder. “Does that include also not taking domestic selfies of the two of us?” 

“It will be hard, but I will restrain myself.” Alex kissed Burr’s forehead.

“So I know you’re dying to tell me everything that happened in school today, so spill,” Burr said after a few moments. 

“Oh my God. You missed so much. First of all, fuck Thomas Jefferson...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually look at pictures of Lin in different glasses while writing this part for ~research~..
> 
> Tumblr: [geekingoutacrossthegalaxy](http://geekingoutacrossthegalaxy.tumblr.com/)


	4. Da(b), I amaze and astonish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short as well, but I wanted to make sure I posted it right away (gonna be a bit of a week..) Enjoy!

“Well, this is our last practice of the year. We have our last meet on Saturday, so let’s make today’s practice count so we can have a good showing at Yorktown Middle School!” Hamilton ended his little speech with a dab, which sparked cheers and yells from the speech team. 

Aaron stood next to him, a smile plastered on his face, struggling to restrain his eye roll. The kids were always begging them to dab. Hamilton did it at least once a practice. Aaron obviously had yet to do so. 

The whole room turned to Aaron, their tiny faces expectant. 

“Come on, Mr. B!” 

“You gotta do it at least once!” 

Hamilton nudged Aaron with his shoulder. “Yeah, come on Mr. Burr. It’s for the children.” 

Aaron allowed himself to roll his eyes this time, with an exasperated sigh. It had definitely become their shtick. “Okay, okay. You won me over, but only because it’s the last practice of the year.” _And probably his last ever._

Aaron cleared his throat and without making any eye contact, quickly brought his arm up in front of his face and dabbed. 

The whole room exploded in claps and yells. 

“I never want to forget this moment for the rest of my life!”

“Steven is never going to believe that this even happened!” 

Aaron felt his face heat up slightly, but he smiled despite himself. Hamilton slapped him on the back. 

After the cheers and claps died down, Aaron waved his hand to fully silence them. “Well somehow you’ll have to move on from this so we can actually practice,” Burr said cheerfully. 

Hamilton put his hand to his heart dramatically. “Always gotta bring us back, don’t you Mr. Burr.” 

It took them a few minutes to get focused again, and they were able to get the students into groups to begin practicing. Hamilton pulled Aaron to the side. “That was pretty amazing, Burr. I can’t believe you actually did it!” 

“Well, gotta go out with a bang,” Aaron said, trying to seem casual. He would find out soon if he for sure wouldn’t be getting a contract next year. After his initial freakout and panic over the rifting, he tried to return to normal, trying to settle into his routines again. But it still weighed on his mind every day. 

Hamilton could see through him of course, giving Aaron a pitying look right now. At least Hamilton now had the good sense not to try to comfort him physically while in the school building. 

 

At the end of the speech practice, Aaron was talking to one group of kids who he had been coaching. “Boys and girls, you’re doing a wonderful job. I’m very proud of the progress you’ve made this year. Just remember to relax and have fun!” They nodded and smiled back at him. “Thanks Mr. Burr,” said one student, Katie. She reached into her bag and gave him a folded piece of paper. 

“Yeah thanks, Mr. B,” said Darryl. He also presented Aaron with a folded piece of paper, and Aaron got a closer look. 

They were thank you cards. Aaron’s eyes began to water. He fixed his eyes on the pile as one by one, the whole speech team came up to hand him a card. By the end, he stood there holding a huge stack. He barely murmured out his thanks as they all left the room. Hamilton said nothing, but Aaron felt him standing close next to him. 

Aaron delicately put the cards down on one of the desks and wiped at his eyes. “You had something to do with this, right?” Aaron said, his voice still a little wobbly. 

“Uh, maybe. That depends on how you felt about it...are you happy or upset?” 

Aaron snorted, rubbing the last evidence of tears from his face. “I’m very moved by it, thank you.” 

“Okay good. I was hoping you would, “ Hamilton said with an adorable grin. It was moments like this that made it easy to love Hamilton. “I can’t wait to read them when we get home.” 

 

And read them he did. Aaron cherished each one; though they may not have been as eloquent as he would have liked, they were his students. 

_“Dear Mr. Burr, Your the coolest speech teacher in the world! I will miss you if you go :( “_

_“Mr. B, you were cool”_

_“I will miss you sooo sooo soo soo much!”_

_“Thanks for the help with our DDA, you have great advice!”_

_“Thanks for everything! You’re a great teacher!”_

_“Thanks for making Speech team so fun! You and Ham are so great!”_

_“Mr Burr, Thanks.”_

Aaron got teary eyed again as he placed the final card down on the coffee table where the colorful and bright cards were spread out. Hamilton put his arm around Aaron’s shoulders with a squeeze.

Aaron sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Thanks. This doesn’t make it any easier, but it will be something great to have.” 

“No problem, I’m just glad you liked them!” Hamilton leaned forward to read through a few cards with a laugh. “You know we worked on these when you were gone a couple weeks ago at that interview. I tried to give them basic guidelines for what they should have in them.”

_That interview._ Hamilton had to remind him of that. Aaron had applied for jobs, because he had to. Aaron knew he had to at least put his resume out there and try just in case. 

It had gone well, Aaron thought. He spoke very well and answered each question thoughtfully--Hamilton had actually been a big help with giving him practice questions. 

But of course he hadn’t heard. His future career was all up in the air at this point. His meticulously drawn out 5 year plan was all thrown way out of whack--he did not like it. He had been planning on going back for his Masters soon; now that would be held off even longer. 

Hamilton paused as he looked at Aaron’s expression. “You still haven’t heard then?” 

Aaron shook his head, exasperated. “Come on, you would know if I knew.” 

Hamilton shrugged. “You’ve been even more closed off than normal these days, how would I know?” 

It wasn’t worth arguing about. Aaron sighed and gathered his thank-you cards into a neat pile. He pushed them to the side and pulled out his laptop from his bag that was leaning against the couch. He saw Hamilton tracking his movements out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry, it was an honest question. You didn’t even tell me about your interview right away.” 

Aaron didn’t respond, choosing instead to focus on his computer starting up in front of him. He had his reasons for not telling Hamilton, but when he tried to explain them to Hamilton, he didn’t listen anyways and had looked at little hurt. _“Burr, we could have been practicing this whole week! I’m going to write you practice questions now...”_ And they had been great, and yes it had been a perfect amount of time to practice. 

Hamilton started tapping a rhythm onto the couch arm with one hand. Aaron glanced at it before turning back to his ancient school laptop that still hadn’t completely loaded. “I’m sorry, I just thought you would tell me about your interview right away, I mean I thought I deserved at least that...” 

Aaron’s computer finally booted up and he typed in his username and password. Hamilton was still on a roll. “Is there anything else you’re hiding from me as well? Any information you’re keeping locked inside? Maybe you even know if you got a contract renewal yet, would you even tell me?” 

“Hamilton. Please,” Aaron begged, “Can you give it a rest tonight? I have not heard from that other school, and if I did you would be the first to know.” 

Hamilton’s hand finally stilled and he moved over on the couch closer to Aaron, grasping both of his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m just so worried for you. You know me, I want to know everything right away.” 

“I know and don’t worry, you’ll know when I hear from them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, kids really do lose their minds when teachers dab.. (speaking as a teacher who had a similar experience..)


	5. In distress and disarray

It was 11am and Burr was not awake. Alex had been up for far too long, even on the first day of summer break. He had gotten restless--he cleaned the bathroom, did the dishes and was now dusting the living room and contemplating rearranging it. Though he was still in his boxers and wearing his glasses, he had not yet taken a shower or gotten dressed; he wasn’t that crazy. 

Burr usually slept later than Alex did, but not usually by this much. Alex started to get a little concerned and honestly, he was bored. He slowly cracked opened the door and crept into the darkened bedroom. Burr was still in bed, turned to his side. 

Alex walked to Burr’s side of the bed. “Burr, you awake? It’s already 11.” Burr looked to be sleeping, though his eyebrows creased in the middle slightly as Alex spoke. 

“I know it’s summer break, but I’m bored already. Time to get up.” Alex started to turn the blinds open, and the sunlight came pouring in. “Look, it’s a beautiful day!” 

There was now a definite frown on Burr’s face. Alex finished opening the blinds and plopped on the bed. Burr let out a frustrated groan, his eyes popping open. “Now there’s the cheery face I know and love.” Alex leaned down and kissed Burr’s forehead. “Morning, sleepyhead.” 

Burr closed his eyes, with an annoyed sound. “Go away. I'm sleeping still.” He turned away and pulled the covers over his head. 

Burr’s mood had taken a sour turn since he got the confirmation that he was not hired back at their school. He had that one interview back in May, but nothing since then. Alex wasn’t even sure he was applying elsewhere. Burr had muddled through the end of the year; he mostly put on a fake front at school, though once they got home he moped around, snapping at or fully ignoring Alex. 

Alex tried not to let himself be dragged down with Burr. He had taken it upon himself to be Burr’s personal cheerleader--overly cheery and as he one time told him, “Turn that frown upside down!” It had varied results, mostly a lot of eye rolls and clenched jaws. But he had to at least try something. 

“Burr, I know you're sad, but it's a lovely summer day and I want to spend it with you.” Alex started to pull the covers off of Burr’s face--a dangerous move, but he liked to live on the edge. 

Burr stared up at him sullenly. “What will it take to get you to go away?” 

Alex shook his head. “Sorry, you're stuck with me.” Alex ran around to his side of the bed and jumped in next to Burr. “I have a lot of energy right now, I may or may not have had 3 cups of coffee already. But I can lay here with you.” 

Alex scooted closer, smiling widely at Burr’s blank face. He cuddled close next to Burr even as Burr flipped away from him. Alex attempted to lie next to him while Burr tried to rest. 

Alex was still and quiet for about 15 seconds. “So what should we do on this fine summer’s day, Burr?” 

Burr grunted. “You should leave me alone.” 

“Well we tried that and it didn’t really work out, did it?” 

Burr let out his air slowly, turning his head away from Alex again. Alex was ready to jump out of his skin with excess energy, but he attempted to calm down for Burr. The crazy energetic cheerleader bit was clearly not working. 

“I’m trying to be patient here, but I’d really just prefer to sit in silence. You clearly can’t do that, you’re not helping me. Please leave,” Burr said, through what sounded to be a tense jaw. 

Alex felt his face fall a little, the corners of his mouth turning down. He had to admit it stung. Burr didn’t need him or want him. They rarely had sex, except for a few drunken nights. They used to at least have it pretty regularly before this whole fiasco. Now Burr barely even touched him. 

What else could he do? He was at a complete loss. “Well, okay, if that’s what you want…” he managed. 

Burr huffed, pulling the blankets away from Alex. Alex scooted himself out of bed and went to the window to close the blinds he had so drastically opened. “Well, I’m gonna go and--I don’t know--but I’ll be here when you’re ready.” 

Burr gave no response, his head now buried under the covers once more. 

 

Alex had been thinking about it the past few weeks, in only his most desperate moments when Burr was continually shutting him out. But he never had been able to go through with it, his stubborn pride getting in the way every time. He should be able to fix this himself. It was his to deal with. 

He didn’t know why today was any different from those times; maybe the thought of the whole expanse of a depressing summer lying before him. Days and days of Burr shutting himself in his room. Whatever it was, he swallowed his pride and started a new text. 

_**Hi Sally, this is Alex Hamilton. Don’t remember if I’ve ever texted you before.** _

Alex sat on the couch, trying and epically failing to not just stare at his phone. He had Netflix on, some cooking competition show he had thrown on just to have noise in the apartment. He couldn’t focus on it; the little screen with the blue text bubble sat on his lap blinking up at him. His hands were either pushing up his glasses or playing with his ponytail, just to give them something to do. 

Sally was probably working, he should maybe take a walk around the block to get this energy out of his system--but what if Burr came out and he wasn’t here?? He was weighing the thought of trying to alphabetize the bookshelf-- _he definitely was spending too much time with Burr_ \--when his phone dinged at him. 

_**Hey Alex! Aaron gave me your number a while ago for emergencies. But I’m glad to hear from you. What’s up?**_

Alex stared at his phone, not sure where to start. It was a desperate move, contacting Burr’s sister. But he didn’t know what else to do. Aaron may or may not have even told her what was going on. He started to type the whole story before highlighting the whole paragraph and deleting it. 

_**I was going to text you a whole big thing, but maybe we’d better talk instead. Are you free now?**_

The typing bubbles popped up immediately. 

_**I’ll call you in a few minutes.**_

 

Sally called 33 minutes later, which was not exactly what Alex would call a few minutes. Alex slipped out the window in the kitchen to sit on the fire escape. He leaned up against the brick of the building and stuck his feet out. 

“Hey, Sally. Thanks for calling.” 

“Hey Alex! Sorry took me a little longer, I’m on my lunch break, couldn’t get away, my boss was breathing down my neck. But anyways, what’s up?” 

“Sorry to text you so randomly today...I just--” 

“Oh no, did Aaron not get a contract?” 

Well at least she knew some of the story. Burr had weekly phone calls with his sister now. Usually Sunday nights--because Aaron was a weirdo that needed to live his life on strict schedule. Alex’s weirdo. Burr would usually disappear to another room during these phone calls. 

“No, he hasn’t told you that yet?” 

“He’s been acting weird lately, I figured it was just the stress of the whole rifting thing. I was going to ask him about it when I talked to him next.” 

“Well, it’s not good.” Alex stared into the grates of the fire escape, down the criss-cross of stairs that lead all the way down to the sidewalk. 

Sally sighed. “No I wouldn’t imagine that it is.” 

“We started break today and he hasn’t even gotten out of bed.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah. I’m kinda at my wit’s end.” Alex fiddled with the arms on his glasses. He still wasn’t quite used to the feeling of them and hadn’t yet worn them this long. “He’s been really down the past few weeks, and I’ve tried to get him in a better mood, get him to put himself out there and apply for jobs. He had one interview, don’t know if he told you--” 

“Yeah, I’m guessing he didn’t get that?” 

“No, and I’m not sure he’s applied for any other jobs yet either. And this is the time you need to go for them. Principals want to get it done with before they take July off.” 

“Right. I’m glad you told me this.” 

Well, it was now or never. “I guess I was hoping you had any advice for how to help him. Has he ever been like this before? He’s gotten mad at me before. Plenty of times.” Sally snorted. “Mad I can deal with. But this...” 

There was a beat before Sally spoke. “You know, he was never the kind of kid that seemed to get upset by things. I mean at least from an outsider’s perspective. Even when our parents died, I think I saw him in public crying maybe once? But then like months later?...I don’t remember exactly when. We were living with our uncle then and his cat, Frodo, got out.” Alex knew this was not going to be a happy story, but found himself grinning. Frodo--god Burr was such a dork. He loved him so much. 

“We went looking and looking, Aaron made posters and went out every day after school looking for his cat. But we never saw him again. Aaron was destroyed. He loved that cat so much, but obviously it was a combo of everything that had happened...” 

Alex’s heart clenched for Burr: he knew that lost desperate feeling all too well.

“He barely said anything for weeks. He holed himself in his bedroom many times too, and our Uncle would just say ‘leave him be,’ but I would always go and comfort him.” 

“Did he snap at you when you went to him?” 

“Sometimes. But I just tried to be there with him. Not let him be alone.” 

“I’m not one to be deterred by yelling, but when he flat-out tells me he doesn’t want me there--” Alex fiddled with his glasses again, his thoughts taking dangerous turns. 

“Did he really say that?” 

Alex shrugged to himself. “More or less.” 

“God, you two are more alike than you probably realize.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I can’t give up everything my brother has told me about you,” she laughed, “my honor is to my brother first and foremost.” Another sigh that sounded oddly similar to Burr’s. “Well, here’s what I would say, Alex. Just keep trying to get through to him. I know it seems like he wants to be alone, and yes, sometimes he does. But he really doesn’t want to all the time. He’s just trying to push you away. Don’t let him. He doesn’t need to dig himself deeper into a hole; he needs you.” 

Though he still didn’t know if that was quite true or not, Alex needed to hear it. His throat tightened a bit. “Th-thanks. I’ll try,” he managed. 

“While I assume you are perfectly capable of taking care of my brother, I was talking to Aaron about coming to visit this summer. And maybe that should happen sooner rather than later..” 

\---

“Uncle Aaron!” A small dark blur raced through the door to the apartment and attached himself to Aaron’s legs. 

“Oof. Hey Ronny!” Aaron knelt down to hug his nephew Ronny, feeling his lips rise in a real smile for the first time in many weeks. He looked up as his sister Sally followed through the door and closed it. She gazed down at the pair fondly. 

Ronny smiled back at him, revealing a gap-toothed grin. “Look, look! I lost a tooth last night.” He pointed to one of the toothless spots in his mouth. 

“Wow,” Aaron said, “did the tooth fairy leave you anything?” 

“One whole dollar!” Ronny reached into his pocket to pull out a crisp dollar bill. Aaron held out his hand for a high five. 

“Awesome!” Hamilton said from somewhere behind him. 

Ronny’s eyes widened comically as he noticed Hamilton. “Alex!” He hurried over to Hamilton who had bent down to hug him. “I didn’t know you’d be here already.” 

“I live here, little dude.” 

“Ronny, sweetie,” Sally said with a laugh, “Remember I told you on the drive over that Alex lives with your Uncle?” 

“Nuh uh. You never told me.” 

Sally rolled her eyes. “We’re working on our listening skills these days.” She stepped towards Aaron, holding her arms out. “Hey, little brother. Good to see you.” 

Aaron squeezed her tightly. 

He had been looking forward to their visit ever since Sally told him she was going to come a few weeks ago during their weekly phone call. He still was a horrible brother who probably should open up to his sister more than he did, but he at least talked to her and sometimes Ronny once a week. 

“And Alex. You’re looking well. Good to see you again!” She pulled him in for a hug, which looked difficult as Ronny was currently tugging on Hamilton’s hand. “Alex, Alex! I brought my Turtles, let’s go play!” 

Aaron chuckled, Hamilton glanced over at him brightly. “Can we? Oh can we?” Hamilton pouted his lips. 

“Go ahead. I’ll give Sally the tour of our place, and then don’t forget, we’re going to do touristy New York things.” And they needed to stick to the schedule. They had a little bit of time before they needed to head out to the Empire State Building for a tour--Aaron had spent a lot of time planning a whole thing for all of them, it had given him something to do.

Hamilton nodded. “Okay, bye!” He zoomed off with Ronny in tow towards the bedroom, Ronny giggling the whole way. 

 

“Wow, Aaron this is a nice place. Better than I was expecting for a New York apartment.” Aaron led her through each room of the apartment. They finished up in the kitchen. “And this is our kitchen, pretty standard.” 

Sally went over to the fridge to investigate. She pointed to his color coded schedule, throwing her head back in silent laughter. “Oh my god. You have a schedule, because of course you do.” 

A blush settled over Aaron’s face. He pushed her hands off the schedule and straightened it. “I needed to do that, for me and Hamilton to live together. Trust me.” 

“Oh I get the gist of him from all your talks about him and meeting him.” She poked at it again. “It’s still funny though. I love the colors.” 

Aaron walked over to the stove and busied himself with the teapot. “Tea before we head out?” 

“Sure, why not.” Sally pulled a chair out from the breakfast bar. Aaron set a kettle of water to boil and sat down next to her. 

“You seem like you’re in a much better mood than you were last time we talked.” 

Aaron focused on the boiling kettle on the stove, the faint shrieks of his nephew coming from the other room. Of course she would jump right to that. As excited as he was that she was coming to visit, he wasn’t looking forward to this part. It was inevitable. 

“Well of course. It’s great that you and Ronny finally made it here to see my place.” 

Sally placed a hand over his and gave it a faint squeeze. “I know things have been rough for you. It sucks that you lost your job, but you can’t just give up.” 

Aaron looked down at their hands. “I haven’t given up…” 

Sally nudged him on the shoulder. “I heard you haven’t even been applying for jobs.” 

Aaron clenched his jaw. “You talked to Hamilton.” 

“Don’t get all in a huff about it. He called me because he didn’t know how to help you.” Sally rubbed his back soothingly. It always helped him calm down as a child; it didn’t have the same effect these days. 

Aaron’s emotions were swirling around, anger still lingering at the top. “He called you?” He leaned back in his chair and curled his arms tight to his chest. 

“Yes, it was very sweet. He loves you and is worried about you. So let’s stop the whole grumpy act.”

Aaron grunted. 

“So you don’t have a job, what are you going to do about it?” Sally asked, cocking one dark eyebrow up. 

Aaron sighed. “Do we really have to do this now?” He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. He had childishly hoped for a worry-free time with his sister, but she was opening it all up now. 

He felt a hand on his back again. “Aaron. It’s the middle of June. If not now, then when?” 

“....It’s just hard,” his voice slightly muffled by his hands. He sat up, rubbing his face a few times. He fixed his eyes on the almost boiling tea kettle, not wanting to look directly at his sister. “I know that the riffing was based on seniority, but it’s still making me question my teaching career. My confidence is not at an all-time high these days.” 

“I know, it sucks. But you’ve always had that natural teaching ability, even when we were kids. You were always the best at teaching me the rules to different games.” 

Aaron nodded. He mostly knew he was great at his job, but he couldn’t help the little voice in his head that tried to tell him otherwise. 

“Well ultimately it’s up to you. But you need to decide if you’re gonna keep doing to the teaching thing or move on to something else. Time to figure things out, Aaron.” 

“I know.” Aaron jumped out of the chair when the kettle started to whistle, happy to busy himself with preparing their tea and avoid this whole conversation. 

“Hamilton?” He yelled through the kitchen doorway. “Do you want any tea?” 

“Sure,” Hamilton responded from the bedroom before continuing to make fake fighting sounds. 

Sally stood next to him while he was pouring the hot water, looking a little too motherly and concerned for his liking. “Please don’t get mad at Alex for calling me. He loves you, give him a break. He’s trying.” 

 

Hamilton was walking way too close. His fingers kept brushing Aaron’s side and his arm as they walked through Central Park. Aaron pretended not to notice that Hamilton was trying to take his hand as he talked to Sally, who was in the middle of a rant about her own boss. 

“He’s been watching me so closely lately. He used to just leave me alone and let me do my work, but now he’s always there, and he constantly double checks and questions my work.” 

‘Well I hope you don’t just sit back and let him treat you like that!” Hamilton chimed in. 

“Well of course not! But he’s my boss, so there’s only so much I can say.” She sighed. “I wasn’t gonna mention this, but I’ve been sort of thinking of getting a new job.” 

Aaron lifted his head towards her, his eyebrows raised. “Really?” Sally worked for the local newspaper as an editor. It had been her dream job when she was hired. 

She shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve been really sick of my boss and my coworkers and know I could get another job easily, I have the experience now.” 

Hamilton held out his hand for a high five, which she enthusiastically reciprocated. “Go for it, Sal! Both the Burrs with new jobs, it’s looking to be a great year.” 

Ronny was running ahead of the group as they walked down a path through Central Park. Sally called out to him. “Don’t get too far ahead, Ron-Ron.” 

Ronny skidded to a stop and obediently held out his hand towards his mother. She grabbed hold of his hand tightly. 

Hamilton apparently took that as a sign that he needed to wrench Aaron’s hand from his side and annoyingly swing their arms back and forth. Aaron was usually okay with PDA away from school, he just wasn’t really in the mood…

That didn’t stop Hamilton though, who swung Aaron’s arm in time along with Ronny’s. They smiled and giggled to each other. He was dating a child. 

Sally must have watched have been watching his reaction. “I’ve seen him look annoyed before, but congrats, Alex. You’ve made him reach new levels,” she remarked with a laugh. 

“He’s been so much worse than normal lately too. He--” Hamilton was cut off abruptly by the death glare Aaron was currently sending his way. 

He probably was being too grumpy, and could have brushed it off, but Hamilton had to keep it going, as always. “Oh great, this is just great. my sister and boyfriend are just going to mock me.” He roughly pulled his hand from Hamilton’s grip. “You both talk about me behind my back, and now you just stand there and laugh at me.” 

Hamilton and Sally glanced at each other for a moment. Ronny didn’t appear to notice the tension between the adults and tugged on his mom’s arm towards a cart that was selling ice cream. “Mommy, mommy. Ice cream!” 

She let go of Ronny’s hand and looked to be gearing up to give Aaron a piece of her mind. Ronny ran over to Aaron and pulled on his arm instead. “Can we get ice cream? Can we, can we? Please?” 

“Whatever, come on Ronny. I’ll buy you some ice cream.” Ronny’s eyes lit up and he pulled Aaron towards the ice cream cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments!


	6. And I thought I was so smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter of the fic.

“Hey, I’m gonna run out to the store, do you need anything?” 

“No, I’m good.” Burr paid him no mind. He was currently laying back on the couch, his computer on his lap, typing away at something. Alex hoped he was applying for jobs, but he didn’t want to pry. He did that a couple weeks ago and Burr hadn’t talked to him for the rest of the night. Okay--really he nagged at him for an hour that he needed to apply for more jobs, and had looked up different schools in the area and emailed all the openings to Burr.

He had taken Sally’s advice and tried to always be there for Burr, even when he pushed Alex away. He tried to be a better listener. He even apologized for not telling Burr he had called his sister, though he didn’t see anything wrong with it. But Burr’s moods still were a bit all over the place--it was a work in progress. 

Alex still walked over to the couch, leaned over and kissed Burr’s cheek lightly. “Sounds good. Don’t get up to any trouble while I’m gone.” Alex peered hopefully at Burr, hoping he would at least turn his head so he could kiss him properly. It was sort of pathetic, but he was still desperate from something from Burr. Things were still not as regular as he would like...He knew if he was in a similar situation he would be quite the opposite. 

Burr turned his laptop slightly away from Alex’s view. No go then, apparently. “I’m applying for jobs, but if you ask me about it, I swear to God, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week.” 

Alex put his hands up, with a grin. “I wasn’t trying to. I swear. But I’m glad to hear it! Bye.” Alex gave him a kiss again, lingering for a moment. Burr rolled his eyes and sighed. “Bye,” he turned to chastely press his lips against Alex’s. 

Alex slipped through the door to head to the animal shelter he had been religiously stalking for the past week. 

It had been on his mind since his conversation with Sally about the dearly departed Frodo. It was all so clear to him now what he needed to do. 

He needed to get Burr a cat. That would make him feel better. 

 

The shelter employee led Alex into a small smelly room, where cats were lining every surface. A few came up to him to investigate, sniffing his Chucks. They would definitely be covered in cat hair now. 

Alex stood, looking around at the cats that were walking along the paths that had been built up high in the room. 

“Were there any cats you had in mind?” the employee asked him as he looked around. Alex pulled out his phone to pull up the saved list he had made. He showed his phone to the employee so she could see the picture. It was a small black and white cat that was described as having a good personality. 

As the woman went to find the right cat, he tried to hold his breath at the overpowering smell. He hoped their house wasn’t going to smell like this. He’d never had cats before, never had an animal of any kind. He was doing this for Burr. 

“Here’s Mittens!” she said cheerfully, all but throwing the cat into his arms. 

Alex struggled for a moment to hold onto the cat, who was flopping to and fro, and then climbed up his arm onto his shoulder, digging his nails in Alex’s shoulders. “Ow, ow!” Alex yanked the cat from his arm and tried to hold him in his arms. The cat started to make a weird, low guttural sound. The shelter employee looked worriedly at him. “You should probably let him go.” 

Alex didn’t need telling twice. He let go of the cat, who dropped to the floor and scurried away. 

“So that’s a clear no for Mittens.” 

The employee didn’t appear to have any kind of sense of humor. “Sir, have you ever held a cat before?” 

Alex gave her a sheepish look. “Heh, no. But I am really looking for a companion because I live alone.” (Alex had looked up the shelter’s policies on pet adoption and it had clearly stated that all members of a household needed to be present at the time of adoption. _But that would ruin the surprise!_ ) Alex gave her his best sad expression; he was supposed to be lonely after all. 

She still looked a little skeptical, but shrugged. He was sure she had seen worse. “You know what, I think I have the cat for you. It’s a little younger than Mittens, but that might work perfectly.” 

After a few uncomfortable minutes where multiple cats rubbed their faces on Alex’s legs, the employee returned with a small black cat in tow. It was adorable. 

She more cautiously placed the tiny cat in Alex’s arms this time. The cat meowed right in his face. Alex awkwardly scratched the cat’s head, before it settled down comfortably in his arms. “Hmm, it looks like you found a friend in Hunter.” 

Hunter purred contentedly in his arms, its eyes squeezing closed. 

Alex put the cat down after scratching its head for a few minutes. Hunter wouldn’t leave, and continued to rub its face all over Alex’s legs, all the while meowing its head off. 

“Well I think we’ve found a winner.” 

 

The shelter had given Alex a box to take “Hunter” home in. He walked out with the box and pulled out his phone to order an Uber. He had taken the subway here, but didn't really want to subject their new cat to that experience. Burr sadly rarely let him drive his car, and when he did it was only when he was in a very very very good mood, which hadn't happened in months.

While Alex waited for his Uber, he texted out a few pictures he had taken of the cat earlier when they were filling out the adoption paperwork. 

Laurens responded with five cat heart eye emojis. **_Omg Burr’s gonna love it._**

When Alex had told his friend of his plans for a cat, Mulligan had been the only one to be a bit apprehensive-- ** _Didn’t you just have a fight about going behind his back? Isn’t he going to be mad?_**  
Alex had dismissed it-- ** _But this is a surprise! it will be so cute Burr won’t even have time to be mad he loves cats!_**  
But even Mulligan had a change of heart in actually seeing the cat. **_Okay that thing is pretty damn cute. This may actually work, you clever bastard._**

 

“Hey, honey. I’m home!” Alex delicately placed the cat box down as he took his shoes off. He silently prayed that the cat wouldn’t start meowing and ruin it. 

Burr was still lying on the couch, his computer now abandoned on the coffee table, his attention on the TV. His eyes flicked over towards Alex for a second. “Hey, what did you end up getting at the store?” 

Alex squeezed his lips together to suppress the grin that threatened to break out across his face. “It’s a surprise.” 

Burr cocked his head to the side. “Oh, god. What is it?” He sat up slightly. Alex tried to move himself to block the box. 

“Come on, just play along. Close your eyes.” 

Burr shook his head, but did as Alex asked and shut his eyes. 

Alex walked quietly over to the couch with the white box. As he opened the box the cat slowly crept out, looking around cautiously at its surroundings. Alex placed the tiny black cat in Burr’s lap. Burr’s eyebrows creased as he opened his eyes, peering down at the cat. 

Burr shot to his feet. The cat zoomed away. “What? Why is there a cat here?” 

“It’s our cat! Surprise!” 

“What the fuck. What the actual fuck. You got us a cat?” Burr jumped off the couch. 

Burr was looking mad. No, Burr was looking furious. 

It was not quite the scene Alex had envisioned in his mind. 

“I thought you’d like it! Here, I’ll go find it, so you can have a proper look. It’s so cute.” Alex made to walk away when Burr gripped his arm, hard. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Alex couldn’t help but think in the midst of it all that he really had been a bad influence on Burr. It had been hard to get him to swear when they first started dating and now…

“Stop looking so goddamn cheerful. This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Find that cat and bring it back now.” Burr let go of his arm and shoved him away. 

“It’s not stupid. It was a good idea! Sally told me all about your cat Frodo--” 

It had been the wrong thing to bring up. Burr’s eyes were like slits now. “Okay, okay. Sorry, but come on. At least give it a chance!” 

“Give it a--we never even talked about this! Yep, there you go again. Fucking Alexander Hamilton who jumps into everything without thinking. I thought you had changed--I thought you realized we’re a team.” 

He had fucked up; that was glaringly obvious now. But Alex continued to try to defend himself, kept trying to save face. Though a small part was hurt by Burr’s words, he tried not to let it show. 

“We--we are, but I wanted to surprise you! I thought this would make you feel better…” 

Burr laughed cruelly. “For someone so smart you really can be so stupid. You really thought a cat would help? You really thought I'd be okay with this?” 

“Well, yeah.” Alex shrugged. 

But Burr was far from done. “Have you thought ahead about this? Where is the litter box going to go? Do you even have a litter box?” 

Alex had wanted to drop the cat off with Burr first; he had been too excited. Burr clearly read this on his face. “Oh my god. You didn’t even get one did you? Don’t answer that. What about telling our landlord? We might have to pay a security fee. What about food?” 

“I was going to go to the store once you were introduced...” 

Burr pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath closing his eyes. “I can’t even look at you right now. Go find that cat and--” He was interrupted by a crash and the sound of scampering feet on the hardwood floor. 

Burr was actually shaking now. It might be the angriest he had ever seen him. Alex ran towards the noise. 

He ran into the kitchen to find that the cat had knocked over some of the clean dishes that had been drying on the counter. One cup had clattered to the ground. Thankfully, it hadn't broken. The cat was nowhere to be seen. 

“Nothing's broken. It's all good.” 

Burr had no response, but Alex could only imagine the eyerolls and angry rants he was currently having in his head. 

Alex searched and searched through the whole apartment for the cat for a good half hour with no luck. Burr said nothing the entire time; he sat with his arms tightly folded across his chest and glared at Alex when he came into the living room. 

“Ummm, I can't find it,” Alex admitted. 

Alex chanced a glance at Burr’s face. If possible he looked even madder--jaw tightly set, eye twitching. “You better figure it out, Hamilton. And we're not keeping the cat.”

“Okay, I got that, but maybe I should go and get some food and litter box, just in case...” 

Alex practically ran from the apartment, not really giving Burr time to answer. Thankfully, there was a Petco within walking distance. He was hoping that Burr would change his mind once he calmed down a little bit. He couldn't say no to their little cat; he hadn't even gotten a good look at it yet. 

Alex picked up the brand of food the shelter had told him to get, litter, a litter box, some cute little bowls for its food and water, and some cute toys. Some of his purchases he would definitely hide until Burr was in a better mood. 

Alex stepped into the apartment laden with his plastic bags to find Burr still sitting on the couch, _with the cat sitting on his lap_. Burr was even petting it. 

He still shot Alex a dirty look as he approached. “Don't think this changes anything. The cat is going back.” 

“Where did you find it?” 

“I heard meows coming from the bedroom, the cat got caught in the top shelf of the closet.” Burr still sounded pissed off as he explained, but it was hard to take his anger seriously with a cat curled up on his lap. 

“You look really comfy and adorable with little Hunter on your lap.” If he wasn’t already in deep water, he would have taken a picture. 

“Oh, no. Oh no, don’t do that.” Burr stood up, the cat darting away once more. 

“Do what?” 

“Give it a name, so that I’ll care about it.” 

“Hunter was the name at the shelter. Doesn’t really fit though. What should we call it?” 

“No, no no. We’re not doing this either. That cat is going back.” 

Alex gestured towards the bags from the pet store. “The shelter would be closed for the night by the time I’d get there, and I already got some supplies. Can’t we have it for just one night?” 

Burr stared at him for a long moment. “One. night. ONE.” 

 

Alex hadn’t even minded sleeping on the couch that night. Okay, maybe his back minded when he woke up the next morning with a dull ache in his upper back. He sat up stiffly, rolling out his shoulders. 

Alex felt around on the ground for his phone. 8:00am--the latest he had slept in a while. But it had been hard to sleep with a curious little cat running around. Alex sat up and picked up his glasses from where he had put them on the coffee table. 

He clicked his tongue. “Where are you little kitty?” he whispered. The bedroom door was half closed, and he didn’t need to incite Burr’s wrath even further. He had to be on Burr’s good side this morning if there was any hope of keeping the cat. 

He quietly checked around the whole apartment before peeking into the bedroom. 

The cat was adorably curled up next to Burr. Its eyes blinked open as Alex opened the door. Alex couldn’t help it: he fished his phone out of his shorts pockets and took a picture. 

There wasn’t any way they could get rid of this cat. Burr would warm up it, well--it had taken Burr awhile with Alex himself. And he was pretty sure Burr still thought that had been worth it. This would be too. 

The cat stretched and walked towards Alex. It brushed against his leg and meowed. 

Alex shushed. He reached down to pet it, hoping that would silence the cat. 

The damage was done. He heard a shuffle of blankets from the bed. Burr sat up, his face blank. 

“Sorry, Burr. I was trying to find the cat and it was snuggled up against you so cute. How can you get rid of it? It clearly loves you.” 

Burr continued to stare, Alex’s attempt to lighten the mood not working once again. “I’m sorry Burr. This was really stupid. I...love you and want to help you when you’re clearly hurting, but I suck at this.” 

“Stop talking and get over here,” Burr said. 

Alex practically raced to the bed. The cat followed him, bouncing up on the bed after him. 

Alex took his normal spot on the bed and laid down. Burr laid back down next to him. 

“I'm still pissed at you,” Burr said after a moment, his eyes on the ceiling. “This was a big life decision and you didn't even talk to me about it. I've got a lot of things on my mind lately, and I thought you were something I could count on.” 

_Ouch._ “Again, I'm sorry,” Alex managed. “You can count on me! I really was trying to help. I had your best interests in mind.” 

Burr put his arm across Alex’s chest, spooning him. He kissed his shoulder. “Thank you. I know.” 

Though Burr was still saying he was mad, he was showing more affection than he had for a long time. Alex relaxed into Burr’s arm. “Does this mean I’m allowed to sleep in here again? Because that couch may be fine for TV watching, but it’s a shitty bed.” 

Burr sighed overdramatically. “I guess.” 

Alex didn’t realize the cat was still on the bed until it started to climb the side of his leg. He turned slightly, Burr’s arm loosening. “Hey little guy! Did you have a nice night with your daddy?” 

“Its one and only night,” Burr reminded him. 

“Really, Burr?” Alex turned to face him. “You could give him up so easily? You were looking pretty snuggly when I peeked in. I took a picture if you need evidence.” 

“Not that it really actually matters, but pretty sure that cat is a girl,” Burr pointed out. 

Alex grinned devilishly. “Oh, thinking of names then are you?” 

“No!” 

“Come on, Burr. Look at HER little face.” He picked up the cat and plopped her right in front of Burr, pouting his lips. “Can we keep her? Can we?” 

“I hate you so much, you know that? One week. That’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids. Don't make Hamilton's mistakes of just getting a cat...not actually the best idea. But once I threw in the line about Burr having a cat before that ran away...I knew they had to get a cat somehow.


	7. The world safe and sound for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Real life got a little too busy, but hope it's worth the wait!

Two weeks later the cat was still there. Aaron woke up early one morning to find the cat lying on the bed, curled up against the crook of Hamilton’s legs. Even though he had been initially furious--it was possibly the actual stupidest thing Hamilton had _ever_ done--he couldn’t really say no to the cat. He’d decided she was staying after that first night. 

Aaron would never admit to Hamilton that his stupid plan had actually worked. He could never know how easily persuaded Aaron was by pouty lips and huge eyes. The cat was pretty darn cute too. 

Aaron moved to get out of the bed, Hamilton stirred next to him, blinking slowly. “Burr?” The cat woke up as Hamilton moved around slightly, but rearranged herself once more. 

“Yeah, sorry, go back to sleep. I’m heading out for my run.” 

“Oh right,” Hamilton said, stifling a yawn. 

Aaron had started running in the mornings. It gave him something to get out of bed for, and helped relieve some of his job stress. He had originally wanted it to be something the two of them did together--he really hadn’t been the easiest person to be around lately, and had been a neglectful boyfriend--but Hamilton had outright refused. “Uh, no. This body was not meant to run.” It had not been worth the argument, so Aaron set off every morning on his own. 

Aaron had assumed that Hamilton went back to sleep, as it had been a late night; they had actually gone out with Hamilton’s friends. But as he was slipping on his shoes, Hamilton shuffled into the living room. The cat darted out of the room behind him and into the kitchen. 

“Oh, did you change your mind about joining me?” Aaron asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Uhhh, I love you, but never ever ever. Running is the worst.”

Aaron laughed. “It was worth a shot.” 

The cat wandered out of the kitchen, meowing loudly. She rubbed herself on the couch as she walked by and then started to scratch at one of the corners. 

Aaron’s eyes widened in horror. Hamilton ran to pull her claws out of the couch and placed her far away, giving Aaron a sheepish look. “Well, we could get her a scratching post. That would probably help.” 

“No, no. That cat is going back,” Aaron said, giving it a look. 

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “If this is your way of getting me to vacuum...congrats. It’s working. You go on your run--I’ll make the coffee and vacuum. We’ll pick up a scratching post later.” 

 

“We need to give the cat a name. And probably need to take her to the vet,” Hamilton announced when Aaron walked into the kitchen after his run. 

“Oh yeah, but I guess that would mean we’re deciding to keep her,” Aaron responded, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. He walked over to the faucet and filled up a cup with water. 

“You’re kidding me right, Burr? You’re still keeping this up?” 

Aaron covered up his smirk with his glass, taking a long drink of water. 

“You think you’re so sneaky, but I can see right through you Aaron Burr.” Alex pointed his finger at him. 

Aaron finished his water and set the glass down, struggling to control his grin. Hamilton eyed him knowingly. “Hah, you love that cat and you know it. You’ll never admit it,” he said. 

Aaron shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had, of course, already made an appointment with a vet a couple days ago.

“Gah, okay, fine, whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better, I even vacuumed while you were gone!” Hamilton continued. “But we’re naming the cat right now.” Hamilton thought for a few seconds. “Hmmm, how about….Galadriel?” 

Aaron made a face as he sat down next to Hamilton at the breakfast bar. 

“You know, since your other cat was named Frodo,” Hamilton said. 

“Oh, I got the connection. I just don't like it.” 

“Well fine, you come up with one then!” Hamilton pouted. 

“How about Theodosia?”

Hamilton shoved him lightly. “You jerk, that came too easy. I knew you’d been thinking about it. That's an interesting name, though, where'd you come up with that?” 

“I've always liked the name. It was my great-great grandmother’s.” 

Hamilton picked up the cat from where she was sitting on the floor about to pounce up on the counter. He set her on his lap, staring at her intensely. “Theodosia. Theo. It totally fits, Burr!” 

Aaron smiled and nodded. “And she's going to the vet on Friday morning.” 

Hamilton hit his arm. “Now who's going behind whose back?!” 

Theo jumped up on the counter and sniffed Hamilton’s coffee. “No no no. Bad cat. That's daddy’s coffee.”

“Please never refer to yourself as daddy again,” Aaron said, shaking his head. He picked up Theo and placed her on the floor again. She walked over to the cabinet where they had started keeping her food.

Hamilton grinned mischievously. “Looks like she wants daddy to feed her.” 

It was always best if he just ignored him when he got like this. “Okay, you can feed her then.” Aaron went back into the living room to get his phone. 

Hamilton was scooping out some food for Theo when he came back to the kitchen. Aaron sat back down and mindlessly scrolled through his email. His eyes widened as he saw an email from a school district he had applied to. 

“Aww little Theodosia loves her daddy,” Hamilton said, apparently still on a roll. Aaron ignored him as he opened up the email from the school. He tried to keep his face as blank as possible. Hamilton still continued talking as Aaron stared at his phone. 

“--Daddy’s gonna take you to the vet soon and--Burr, are you even listening?” 

Hamilton came up and stood next to him, looking over Aaron’s shoulder. “What is it?” Aaron put his phone face down on the counter. 

“You’re trying to hide your emotions again. Just tell me, good or bad news?” 

Aaron was trying not to get too excited, but he knew he couldn’t keep it from Hamilton. One corner of his mouth quirked up. “Good news, but please don’t freak out. We can’t get too overly excited.” 

Hamilton grabbed Aaron’s hands, his eyes widening. “Oh my God, you have an interview don’t you?” Hamilton said, bouncing slightly. 

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Ahh! That’s awesome!” He pulled Aaron to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

“What did I say about getting too excited? Aaron pulled himself away. “Yes, it’s good news, but can’t let myself get too hopeful. I still have to get the job.” 

Hamilton nodded. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Just really happy for you. Okay, let’s get working on questions for the interview.” 

Aaron laughed. “Let me at least shower, I know I still smell from my run, it’s already really hot out there today.” Aaron gave Hamilton a kiss on the cheek and went to the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and walked towards the bathroom. 

“Oh, but _daddy_ wants to join you,” Hamilton said appearing in the bedroom door and following him. 

Aaron closed the bathroom door in his face. 

\---  
“Can you please describe for us a typical lesson in your classroom?” Alex asked from across the table. 

Burr nodded slightly. “Well in my classroom, the students come in and already know the established routine...”

There was a loud meow from underneath the table. Burr ignored Theo and continued to speak, but he stopped as she jumped right on the table and trotted over to Burr, attempting to rub her face on his hands. 

“Not now, Theo. Off the table.” Burr picked the cat up and placed her on the floor. She meowed pathetically and jumped up on an open chair. She eyed the table again, looking ready to pounce. 

“Aww, I guess we’re ignoring her,” Alex said reaching over to pet her. 

Burr’s interview was tomorrow morning and they had already gone over practice questions every night for the past couple days. They had been at it for almost an hour tonight. Burr was confident and prepared in his answers. Alex was sure he’d win them over, though Alex could sense an underlying nervousness. 

“Can you focus, please? I need to keep practicing.” 

“Sorry,” Alex put Theo on the floor. He tried to ignore her as she rubbed against his legs and the the chair as he scrolled through a list of questions on his computer. 

“Okay, next question. If we were to call any of your references what would they say about you?” 

Burr barely even blinked an eye as he just dove right into his prepared answer. There was no way they could turn him down, Alex thought. “They would say that I am a dedicated teacher who always puts the students first. I strive to help all my students succeed and keep my lessons interesting and engaged to reach all students….” 

Theo was back. This time she just jumped right on Alex’s lap as Burr was answering. She meowed and settled down in his lap. Alex couldn't help but smile and start to pet her. Which also meant he stopped listening to Burr. And it took him a few seconds to come to this realization. 

“--You’re not listening.” 

Alex could feel a light pink settle on his cheeks. Burr was starting to look a little stormy. “Sorry...the cat is very distracting. But you’re ready, Burr. You totally got this. Theo thinks so too!” Alex scooped up Theo and walked over to place her on Burr’s lap. 

He shoved her off his lap. “Just a few more questions. I have to be sure.” Theo finally scampered away. 

“It almost hurts me physically to say this, but I actually think you have prepared enough,” Alex said as he started to massage Burr’s shoulders. “It’s late. Sometimes you do have to take a break and sleep, you’ve rubbed off on me, Burr. What can I say?” 

Burr tensed up and stood quickly. “Fine. I’ll go and prepare on my own if you won’t help me.” He grabbed his computer and strode to the living room, sitting down on the couch with a huff. 

Alex let him cool down, sitting at the table periodically checking on Burr out of the corner of his eye. Burr had opened his own computer and was currently glaring at it. 

After a few minutes, Alex joined him on the couch. 

He made sure not to sit too close, but not too far. He put a steady hand on Burr’s shoulder. “If you really don’t think you’re ready we can keep practicing, but you know I wouldn’t lie. I really do think you’re prepared.” 

Some of the tension slowly leaked out of Burr’s shoulders, he nodded and closed his computer gently, placing it on the coffee table. Burr leaned over, placing his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex wrapped an arm around him. He tried not to say anything for a few moments, as Burr’s eyes closed. 

Alex felt Burr vibrate with a quiet chuckle. “Is that really all you’re going to say? I know you want to talk. You can talk. I won’t bite.” 

Alex let all his air out with a whoosh. He was relieved. “Are you sure? Can’t be too sure, sometimes we have two vicious creatures in this apartment.”

Burr laughed, a real one this time, leaning into Alex more securely. “I appreciate you just coming over here and sitting with me. I’m just stressed about this interview, I really want this job.” 

Alex squeezed his arm in what he hoped was a comforting way. “I know you do, but just go in there like the confident guy I know and love and you’ll win them over. And if you don’t, well then it’s their loss.” 

“Thanks.” Burr sat up, kissing him lightly. Theo chose that exact moment to start scratching on the end of the couch. 

Alex blanched, striding over and pulling her off the couch. “No, bad kitty. Ugh, I’m sorry.” He looked back at Burr and was surprised the action only got a simple eye roll. 

“Make sure you get that scratching post while I’m at my interview tomorrow…” 

 

“Hamilton, it’s your turn to empty the litter box,” Burr said, poking Alex with his foot. 

They were both on the couch, Alex hunched over his laptop. He was starting his work on the upcoming school year. Couldn’t start too early. “No, pretty sure it’s your turn.” 

Burr poked him again. “Hey, you’re the one who got her anyways. Why are you even arguing about this? It’s literally on the schedule.” 

“It’s not,” Alex said not looking up from his work.

“And where’s your evidence? You are _quite_ the lawyer….” 

“Fine, you can get up and look at the schedule then.” 

Burr stood up in a huff. “And while you’re up you can take care of that litter box,” Alex added as Burr walked towards the kitchen. 

“Are you kidding me--” Burr’s phone sounded from where it was sitting on the coffee table. 

Burr picked up his phone, his eyebrows creasing. 

“Hello?...Yes this is Aaron Burr,” he said ducking to the bedroom.

Alex wanted to eavesdrop, but knew he should give Burr his privacy. He had been expecting an important call. 

Alex went to the small closet where they kept the litter box and started to scoop it out, which he had been planning on doing the whole time. It was fun to wind Burr up sometimes. 

He heard Burr’s footsteps behind him as he finished cleaning the litter box. He put the bag into the garbage. “Don't worry, I will take the garbage out.” 

Burr didn't respond. “I know it was my turn, sorry, it’s just too easy,” Alex said turning to look back at Burr. 

Burr only nodded, his lips twisted, a smile threatening to break out. 

“What is it? Who called?” Though there was really only one person who could have called to make Burr react this way. 

The smile finally broke across on Burr’s face. “My new principal.” 

“Oh my god! You got it? You accepted it?!” 

Burr nodded as Alex threw his arms around his neck, squeezing tight. “Ah, I’m so happy for you!” He placed a kiss on his cheek. “I knew you could do it!” 

Burr shrugged, his eyes and entire face lighting up, it was a nice thing to see after so many dark months. 

“Let me go and call Sally and let her know….” 

“Look at you! Actually communicating. And in that same spirit. No more surprises. We’re celebrating. Tonight. Dinner at that new sushi place you’ve wanted to try out. I’m making reservations right now.”


	8. Epilogue: We have seen each other through it all

Aaron was tying his brand-new blue checked tie around his neck when Hamilton appeared behind him, looking at him in the mirror. “Looking good, Mr. Burr.” Hamilton threw his arms around Aaron’s neck, kissing his cheek. “You’re gonna do great today.” 

Aaron nodded and tried to smile. 

He finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen. He was about to take out a travel mug to fill up with his coffee when he saw that there was already a full mug sitting on the breakfast bar, next to a lunch box. 

Hamilton had never done this for him before; usually it was the other way around. 

Hamilton came into the kitchen, looking worried. “I hope it’s okay that I made you lunch. I know you’re usually so particular about it.” 

Aaron gave him a full smile, before kissing him on the mouth. 

Hamilton looked a little dazed as Aaron pulled away. “This is wonderful. Thank you,” Aaron said, pulling him in for another kiss. Aaron opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, weaving his fingers through Hamilton’s loose hair. 

“Morning kisses and real smiles, can’t we just stay home today?” Hamilton said after a few intense minutes. 

“‘Fraid not. You should probably go fix your hair...sorry. We have to leave soon.” 

Hamilton shook his long hair out as he walked away. “It was worth it.” 

 

Aaron pulled up to the curb to drop Hamilton off. It was weird looking at his old school, knowing he would never work there with Hamilton again. He was getting strangely emotional about it, though, his past self would have loved the chance to not work with Hamilton again. But his life never did go according to his carefully set plans. 

He never planned on kissing Hamilton. Never planned that they would fall in love. Never planned that they would live together, and that it somehow worked. They had navigated through all the firsts in their relationship, gotten over many hurdles that life had thrown their way; he had to believe this would work out too. 

Hamilton put his hand on his, squeezing it firmly. “I can’t believe you’re not going to work next door anymore. It will be weird. This is going to take some adjusting, but we’ll get through it together. We’ve somehow gotten through everything else, who knew?” Hamilton said, echoing his own thoughts. Aaron snorted, giving him a small smile. 

Hamilton leaned over, kissing him briefly. “Well, I’m sorry, but I’m probably going to be texting you all day long.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else. And I’m not sorry that I probably won’t respond to most of them.” 

“Sounds about right,” Hamilton said with a shrug. 

Aaron gave him one final kiss. “Well, I need to go, can’t be late on my first day.” He had tried to push his nervousness down, but there it came bubbling back up again. 

Hamilton clearly noticed, because he gave him a look. “You’ll be fine, Burr. The kids will love you. You’re a great teacher.” 

“Thanks, I love you. Have a good day.” 

“Love you too,” Hamilton said as he left the car. He walked up to the school, looking back over his shoulder one more time with a wave. 

Aaron drove off towards his new school, ready to tackle his new job and start the next chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to everyone who read this story and this series! As you can tell, this is most likely the official end. (However, there were a few missing moments that never made it in and I may add eventually as short little fics) Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
